Dragons (American Dragon: Jake Long)
s in various mythologies |behaviour = Sentient, but varies |appearance = Reptilian beings with horns and claws, some winged |alignment = Good/Neutral Bad |home = Draco Island |members = Jake Long Haley Long Luong Lao Shi Sun Park Gregory Long Fred Nerk Councilor Chang Councilor Andam Councilor Kulde Councilor Kukulkhan Councilor Omina The Dark Dragon |abilities = Shapeshifting (to human form) Flight Fire breath Mystical powers}}Dragons are beings of great magical power that had the task of defend all magical creatures. Some dragons are chosen to protect a determinate country, becoming that country's national dragon (the Chinese dragon, Japanese dragon, Korean dragon, American dragon, Canadian dragon, etc., have been seen). Background In the time of Ancient Greece, all magical beings, including dragons, were enslaved by three wicked magical sisters, Fury, Euryale, and Medusa, known as the Gorgons, who, when united, had the power to encase in stone, anyone who looked at them. The Gorgons used this power to rule all of Greece with an iron fist and force human and magical creature alike to worship them as goddesses. Eventually, a human warrior (possibly the Greek hero ) rose and fought the wicked sisters. The exact battle is unknown, but in the end, the warrior used his shield to reflect their paralyzing powers which, in turn, encased them in marble. After the fall of the Gorgons, peace returned to all the magical creatures. It is possible that during this time, the World Dragon Council was established, where they first began the designation of a dragon to protect magical creatures located in each determined country (China possibly being the first). The time of the Middle Ages would bring an uncontrollable fear of magic in Europe. During this time, a regrettable incident involving humans would cause the unfortunate perception of dragons as damsel-snatchers and beasts. It is possible that during this time is when the Huntsclan had its roots. Physical appearance Dragons are born in their human form (which raises the question as to whether they're humans with mystical powers or intelligent animals who can take human form) and gain their powers over time, usually around puberty. In their human form, they resemble ordinary humans, but when in dragon form, their look is that of a lizard or snake with horns. Some dragons possess wings and others do not. Wings types can vary, from butterfly-like to bat-like. Powers and abilities Dragons are beings of a great magical power. Amongst their powers are: *'Shapeshifting': Dragons can shapeshift between their human and dragon form. A dragon can also call on an individual power while in human form (Eye of the Dragon, Tail of the Dragon, etc.). If they drink a magic potion, dragons can unlock their shapeshifting potential and gain the power of shapeshifting to the form of whomever they want, but only for twenty-four hours. The potion also renders them unable to use any other dragon powers for that time. *'Flight': Some dragons, like Lao Shi, don't have wings. So dragons receive a little help from magic, and not only can they fly, but also dodge and attack targets. *'Infrared Vision': With their dragon vision, dragons are capable of seeing in darkness, as well as through some objects. *'Enhanced Strength': Dragons, despite the skinny appearance of some of them, are capable of immense strength though they are outclassed by more powerfully built beings, like Giants. *'The Doppelganger Technique': By channeling their chi energy, dragons are capable of creating a magical copy of themselves. *'Potions': Many dragons are knowledgeable in magic potions. This can allow them to travel between dimensions, enter other people's dreams, gain temporary magic powers, or enhance their personal magic powers. Weaknesses Despite their vast powers, dragons are far from invincible and possess some weaknesses: *'Sphinx Hair': Dragons' most shown weakness is fur of a Sphinx, which can severely weaken a dragon and kill them if exposed long enough to it. *'Potions': In the same way potions can give dragons greater magical prowess, certain potions can be used to put them under mind control, temporarily strip them of their powers, or immobilize them. *'Gorgons' Magic': Gorgons' magic can turn all living beings, dragons included, into stone. Even weakened Gorgons can blast waves of energy that can be lethal. *'Strike behind the left ear': As learned in the Huntsclan Academy, a surefire way to kill a dragon is by striking it behind the left ear. During Rose and Jake's climactic battle in the Academy, Rose struck Jake in this location, seemingly killing him, thus allowing her to go back in the field in New York. However, during the battle, the duo utilized a faulty potion Jake and Spud made while undercover at the academy, giving Jake the temporary appearance of death, and thus sparing his life. See also *Dragons Category:American Dragon: Jake Long characters Category:Disney characters Category:Dragons Category:Mystical animals Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Characters Category:Character groups Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Legendary creatures